


Ibuki Mioda's Battle Of The Bands

by NutterButter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Band Fic, Battle of the Bands, Friendship, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutterButter/pseuds/NutterButter
Summary: Ibuki decides to start a band, which results in the most unlikely of people joining in on it!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Ibuki Mioda's Battle Of The Bands

Ibuki Mioda was never that much of the "club leader" type of individual. She usually tended to act all on her own, always performing on stage by herself. She was always fine with it, and she didn't feel like she needed to form any kind of group. She had her own style, her own way of making music. She didn't need anyone cramping her style, right?..

..Which is why she felt like opening up her own band club remained a mystery to her. 

She didn't know what gave her the thought of actually starting a band. Maybe she just wanted to suddenly explore new kinds of music by collaborating with others, or maybe she just did it out of sheer boredom, but now she had already gotten the club approved by the school board and now was allowed to reserve a classroom after-school where the club could meet at, so there was no going back on this one.

Ibuki leaned back in the hardwood desk chair, tilting her head to see the chalkboard behind her, reading "BAND CLUB MEETING TODAY!" in sickeningly bright pink letters. She thought people may start showing up at some point, but at this point, she was starting to have her doubts.

"Uuuuugh, Why isn't anyone showing up?!" Ibuki threw her hands up in frustration, rocking the chair back a little bit. "There are plenty of musically inclined students here! You would think they would want to actually join a band, right?" She said to no one at all. 

"I even went through the trouble of printing 100 flyers and posting them all over the school! Even in all the classrooms and the girl's bathrooms! Surely people have noticed...maybe I just have to wait a little longer….!"

So Ibuki waited, and waited….and waited. Nearly an hour passed by and Ibuki had talked asleep sitting up at one of the desks, only being woken up by her head falling over and slamming onto the desktop.

"Ack--! Owie!" Ibuki rubbed her forehead and winced, that's probably going to leave a bruise later, though the pain only lasted for a second before she noticed the clock. 4:30. The after-school time would end in 30 minutes, and still no one showed.

"....Maybe I should just pack up for today and leave early.." Ibuki sat up from the seat and slung the guitar carrier she had around her shoulder, sorrowfully walking to the door to exit, leaving behind all of the instruments she reserved in the corner of the classroom. "Hopefully people will come in next week."

She was just about to turn the doorknob when the door suddenly swung open.

"Aie!!" Ibuki yelled, jumping back and narrowly avoiding the door from having a one-on-one meeting with her face, though falling onto the ground in the process

"Oh, crap! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Said the panicked voice of the girl who had just shoved the door open at the speed of sound, reaching a hand out to help Ibuki up.

Ibuki took the other girl's hand, being pulled back up on her feet. She looked to the side and made a pouty face when doing so. "I'm..fine. Thanks." Ibuki turned back to the girl to see a familiar face staring back at her.

Kaede Akamatsu, the Super High-School Level Pianist, was standing in the doorway, sweetly smiling as she always did. "This is where the band club was meeting up, right?"

Ibuki scratched her head, chuckling a small bit as she did. "Hahah...Yeah. At least, this is where they were supposed to be meeting, but I guess nobody was interested in joining, so no one showed." 

"Ah! Well, I was hoping to join, actually. I would've come over sooner but I had to do a make-up test, since I was out sick when I was supposed to take it, so I ended up being...preeeetty late." 

"You..You want to join?!" Ibuki took both over Kaede's hands and gave her an immediately excessive teary-eyed look. "You really want to join my band?!"

"Well...well, yeah! I've been meaning to broaden my horizons in terms of music, so I thought working with someone who mainly performs rock and heavy metal could help with that!" Kaede gave off an awkward laugh. 

"That. Is. GREAT!" Ibuki looked like she was about to start bawling waterfalls at that very moment. "About time someone decided to show up! I had no idea what I was going to do with all these instruments if no one joined!" She gestured her hand over to the corner of the room, where all the instruments were stacked up.

Kaede took a look at the pile, before noticing something that really caught her eye. She picked up a long and flat case, reading the label with wide eyes. "No way...is this a Roland RD-2000 keyboard?! These things are second-to-none in the musical world! I could only DREAM to afford one of these things!"

Ibuki smugly grinded as she proudly put her hands on her hips. "Sure is! With a little bit of convincing, I managed to convince the school board to provide only the best material for the club! Can't have a high-quality band without high-quality instruments!" 

Ibuki glanced over at the clock. It was only 4:40. "Hey! We've still got 20 minutes, you wanna try it out?"

"Would I ever!" Kaede clasped her hands together with excitement. 

Ibuki helped set up the keyboard stand, while Kaede meticulously placed the keyboard on it, making sure it was completely centered to minimize the chance of the instrument falling. 

Kaede paused for a moment, her fingers hovering over the keys, before pressing down on a few of them to get the feel of the weight of the keys and the sound of the keyboard. It was near perfection, just as she thought it would be

"This is...wow."

"I know, right? Why not play me a song Miss Pianist? I want to get the feel of how far your talent can really go!" 

Kaede turned to Ibuki and smiled in response before giving off a nod. "Sure, I can certainly try!" 

The pianist turned her attention back to the keyboard, closing her eyes and giving off a deep breath, before starting to play.

Her fingers gracefully danced across the keys like the autumn wind blowing the trees, truly beautiful. The tune of "Clare De Lune" in the keyboard's soundfont filled the room, and it really was music to Ibuki's ears. 

She had found the band's first member.

Things really were just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this multi-chapter fic! It's going to be a long one, and quite a big project for me, so I hope I can make something everyone can enjoy! Thank you so much for reading, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!


End file.
